


【BJ/横亮】爱与诚

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 和横山分手几个小时后，锦户发现自己变成了一只小小的黑豆柴。





	【BJ/横亮】爱与诚

**Author's Note:**

> 听着这首歌想出来的脑洞，就用歌名做题目  
> 又名《分手后我变成了男朋友的狗怎么办》（不是  
> 是微微奇幻的清纯甜蜜傻乎乎恋爱故事（怎么又是  
> 是锦户君和横山君老套地争吵分手又经过神秘力量介入从而和好的故事  
> 希望大家看得开心看得愉快！

天气预报说今日有雨。

室内很静，压抑的呼吸声此起彼伏，他们隔着一段距离沉默地对峙。潮湿的风吹动半开的窗帘，摩挲出轻柔的响声。

横山身上还穿着外出时的衬衫，银灰色，像一朵被卷进房间的乌云。方才气血上涌，脸颊尚余两抹不明显的红晕。表情平淡，语气平静，说出的话却锥心带刺：“尽早结束，对我们都有好处。”

“这么说，你明白吗？”

“好，我明白”，锦户疲惫的脸浮现出一种讽刺的微笑，他点头，赤着脚慢慢后退：“以后不会再打扰你了。”

地上白瓷盘子碎片，边缘反射出尖锐的光。横山看他毫无知觉往那边走，下意识出声：“等等。”

对方猛地抬头，那隐隐的期盼让他哽了一下，硬着心道：“有碎片，别踩到。”

眼里的光熄灭了，锦户叹了口气：“我以为你要留我。”

又道：“我要是踩到了，受伤了，你会心疼吗？”

语气轻佻，双眼却盯得紧，像是要从他眼神里榨出什么。

他熟知应对的策略，避开视线回答：“别做傻事。”

一拳打在棉花上。锦户一言不发地走进卧室，拎起背包收拾东西，挑挑拣拣扔了一地。

如果在以前，横山会板着脸批评他搞得满地狼藉，再唠叨着弯腰，一件件物归原位。他则趁机往床上一躺，被问了就耍赖，说反正有你收拾。

可这次横山没有动手，甚至没有走进房间。

背包在机械的动作下很快塞满了，锦户蹲在地上把拉链拢了又拢，仰起脸问横山：“装不下了，怎么办？”

好角度，他想。“我给你打包寄过去。”

又补充：“我在你家的东西，都扔了吧。不是什么值钱的玩意。”

对方苦笑。

“横山君的心是石头做的吗？”

“或许吧。”

水雾在那双眼睛里酝酿，他的前男友在哭戏方面演技高超，此刻镇静的悲恸却远胜以往任何一次表演。

他的视线扫过电视柜上那张相片，当时锦户摆弄着拍立得调整姿势，按快门时突然扑过来，一下子吻在他嘴角上。他惊异地扬眉，手上还比着小树杈，看起来有点傻。始作俑者举着慢慢显色的相片枕在他大腿上笑，是小男孩式的笑法。我们再买个相框吧，锦户说。

其实相片拍得过曝了，整个画面亮堂堂，明晃晃。只是那一刻，在心怀柔情的两人眼中，这是最好、最完美不过的合影。

他回家前特地绕路去买了相框，还没来得及拿出来。

只要对方再开口说一句话，他拨弄着手上的倒刺想，他就抱住他，紧紧地，让他不要走，他们还在一起，像以前一样。

锦户低着头踩进门口的鞋里，新剪的头发散下来，挡住半边脸。他不说话，也不回头看，只是背起包，轻轻按下门把手，又轻轻关上。

横山的拖鞋底把碎瓷片碾得咯吱作响，他看到鞋柜上静静躺着一柄钥匙。锦户走了，宣告着三年的感情无疾而终。倒刺被拔下来，立刻渗出鲜血。他吸吮铁锈味的伤口，随即尝到苦咸。

我哭了，他漠然地想，为什么？明明提分手的是我。

锦户在电梯里控制不住地吸起了鼻子。冷静，他想，我要冷静。背包外兜摸出个没开封的口罩，迫不及待戴上。

不想回家，也不想见人。有了口罩就像有了铠甲，他在横山家周围拖着脚步乱走，被自己绊了一下。

只想着快点离开，鞋带还没系。

他在路边蹲下来，闷闷不乐地摆弄出个蝴蝶结。

再抬起头时吃了一惊。眼前赫然一间小小的神社，草木环合，清幽葱茏。

捏着下巴怀疑地看了又看，总觉得这个地方怪陌生。手机右上角电量告急，刚打开浏览器就黑了屏。

……既然如此，看看又如何。

在鸟居前鞠了躬，沿着砂石小路取柄勺净手漱口。外套口袋里摸出一把硬币，没看面值，尽数倾入钱箱。

摇摇绳子，二礼二拍，他双手合十许起了愿。

愿望很简单，想要恋爱。

过分的横山君……锦户想。他要立刻，现在，马上，开始新恋情。脑海中横山露出了懊悔的表情，而他得意扬扬地告诉他，他根本不缺人恋爱，更没必要只粘着他。

不行啊……心里另一个声音轻轻说，你根本就还喜欢着他。

树林深处传出满足的呼噜声，像是吃饱了。难道悲伤到幻听了？他又对神像拜了拜，小心翼翼地撤退。

总觉得这个地方透着古怪。

走到鸟居下，一阵天旋地转，最后看到的是一角灰色的天空。

失去意识的时间很短暂，醒来后是侧卧在地上的姿势。他想抬起右手撑地站起来，右手……

映入眼帘的是一只毛茸茸的小爪子。

？？？

神社不见了，取而代之的是熟悉的便利店，他来过没有三十次也有二十次。玻璃反射出一只超小的黑豆柴，眼睛上方两圈黄毛。

你们这是个什么神社啊——

他欲哭无泪，奶里奶气地仰天长啸，嗷嗷呜！一滴冰凉的雨水啪嗒打在湿润的鼻尖上，吓得他一屁股坐在地上。

怎么变回去——衣服呢？背包呢？跟神社一起消失了吗？他审视着自己的毛肚皮和短腿，小小的身体承受不住大大的烦恼。

便利店的门开了，迎面走出一个人。锦户瞬间僵硬了身体，不知该逃还是该躲。那人已经在他面前蹲下，购物袋放在一边，伸出大手摸他的头：“小狗狗，你怎么自己在这里呢？”

刚才一口一个“尽早结束”的冷面男人，和现在柔声细语的，确定是同一个人吗！他在抚摸之下忍不住惬意地哼了两声，不，那只是这具身体残留的惯性。他对准男人移动到面前的食指，吭地啃了上去。

有仇不报非君子！

男人任他咬，眉都没皱一下：“小狗狗很喜欢我呀？”

舌头在齿列扫了一圈，期间还碰到对方的手指，让横山笑出了声。他挫败地发现，自己嘴里现在只有几颗小乳牙，丝毫不凶猛。

雨点开始劈头盖脸地打下来，横山摘下帽子给他挡雨，自己东张西望：“你的主人呢？你这么小，留在外面生病了怎么办。”帽子里是熟悉的洗发水味，这样的环境让他感到安全。

横山沉思了片刻，突然把他抱了起来：“先让我来照顾你吧，就算你有主人，也肯定是个粗心的家伙。”他象征性地挣扎两下，就乖乖地被塞进了温暖的外套里。可不是我要答应他的，他想，是我现在太弱小了，还没有他的鞋大呢。

几个小时前赌着气离开的房子，居然以这种方式回来了。横山敞开外套把他放出来，任由他踩出一地小梅花印。他看到自己打碎的盘子还堆在角落，故意东倒西歪地跑过去，作势要碰。

横山一手把他抓起来：“乖孩子，这个很危险，不能玩哦。”他随手拿了个纸盒把豆柴放进去，跪在地上将瓷片封进塑胶袋。锦户扒着盒子边缘站起来，竖着耳朵看他。

等等，这不是我前几天网购鞋的盒子吗？

他一阵气闷，就见横山又掏出了什么，摆弄几下，放在电视柜上。

啊，那张照片。

原来他没忘。

横山端详着相框，来回调整位置，似乎永远也不能令他满意。他轻叹一声，看到刚捡的小狗满脸严肃地瞧他。

“你想看吗？”小狗顺从地任他举到胸前，爪子拍了拍照片上的他，又拍了拍他身边的人。

“咦，你真聪明。”

锦户在心里翻起了白眼，不要看扁老子，老子当然非常聪明！

他又拍了拍照片，装腔作势地嗷嗷几声。

“他现在不在这，我们已经分开了。”这语气令锦户怔了一下，他极少听见横山这么没精打采地说话。哪怕是以前最辛苦的几年，哪怕是连轴转地工作几天，他总是笑着，用力拍拍他们的肩：“没事的！咱一定能行。”

偶尔，非常偶尔，锦户开着床头灯看书时，横山会从一旁伸出手臂，紧紧圈住他，把脸埋在他赤裸的胸腹。

“你怎么啦？”

“让我抱一下就好。”

年上的男友此刻在他怀里变得孩子气，他茫然地怀着一腔爱意，用手指梳他翘起几缕的黑发，顺着发尾轻拍他脊背。

“什么嘛，完全被治愈了啊。”横山的鼻息弄得他发痒，全身不自在。

“被治愈了就起来！”

他被拖进被子下，手里的书啪嗒一声掉在地上。体温偏低的身体不由分说地覆盖上来，用另一种方式开始充电。

原来那些展现的情绪都是冰山一角。

毛茸茸的下巴颏被挠了几下，他听见横山说：“你和他真的很像……我给你取个名字吧，户君。”

因为我们本来就是一个人，灵魂是同一个啊！你怎么回事，居然用我的名字给随便捡的小狗取名吗？愤慨的叫声在横山耳中显然并不是那个意思，他愉快地在客厅走动起来，

“你喜欢这个名字吗，户君？户君？”

“呜嗷！”

“太好了呢。”

我觉得不好！

锦户气哼哼地从那双手里挣出来，一头扎进横山提回来的购物袋，只留个卷卷的黑尾巴在外面。男人任他扑腾了一会，轻轻抓着后腿把他拖出来，“你饿了吗？这里有牛奶。”

的确是有牛奶，是他最常喝的牌子。

他们不是分手了吗？

对方似乎也想起了什么，对他解释：“最近记性有点差，咳咳……我去找个小盘子给你。”

小口小口舔牛奶时横山举着手机拍他，左左右右上上下下，让他不自觉跟着镜头转脑袋，横山的表情冰消雪融，已经有了春风满面的趋势。被我的可爱折服了吧，人类？老子哪怕变成小狗也是那么可爱哦！

他不发愁，也不害怕了。这个地方他住了三年，这个人更是熟得不能再熟，尽管他们才吵到分手。小小躯壳里是他锦户亮的灵魂，只有天知地知他自己知，也没必要尴尬。更何况横山是个温和有礼的好人，不会害他。

对捡来的小狗都那么温柔，为什么对他冷淡？他又委屈起来。

恋爱后他们吵架其实挺频繁，其中一个原因名列榜首。

横山第一百次拍他：“户君，往那边一点。”

“哦哦，抱歉，不自觉就……”他歪倒在沙发扶手上，腿又搭上了横山的膝盖。

“户君你……自己不觉得你太……粘人了吗？”

“在外面又不可以，在家当然要想怎么样就怎么样。”

“我说，你根本没理解我的意思吧。”横山皱眉。

“我对喜欢的人就是要这样。”

“给我一点空间啊，我会喘不上气的。”

“这样就让你透不过气了，还谈什么恋爱。”他也不爽，抱着iPad进了书房，把横山锁在外面。

年龄不小了，还能吵出这种中学生情侣水平的架。他不懂，估计横山更不懂。仿佛两个人一遇上彼此，圆滑和体面就自动卸下似的，浑身别扭，不能好好说话，非要刺得对方疼，自己疼，才善罢甘休。他们并不是彼此最理想的类型，却是彼此最想改造成理想型的类型。然而那又谈何容易。

和好的地点通常在餐桌上或床上，餐点口味格外偏重，不得不边吃边灌水；做爱格外用力，像是借此宣泄多余的愤怒——不知道那么多愤怒都是哪里来的，一个横冲直撞，一个绞得死紧，互相折磨，偏偏不让对方好受。

然而他们沉迷于此，甘之如饴。

这算爱情吗？这算哪一种爱情？

欲望不会骗人。

身体熟门熟路地缠绵，头脑却停留在最幼稚的爱情思考初级阶段。从这个角度看，他们注定纠缠，天生一对。

盘子里的牛奶喝光了，锦户趴在盘腿坐着的横山膝盖上，顺便去看他手机屏幕——做人时并不能这么光明正大。

不不不，他并不是在列举做小狗的好处。

“朋友说你还太小了，不能洗澡，只能用湿毛巾擦一擦。”

横山用哄小宝宝的语气边说边举起他，姿势类似拉飞奇举着辛巴。越看越可爱，在毛脑门中间印下疼惜的一吻。

你平时也用亲过小狗的嘴巴来亲我吗——

他随即被一条湿毛巾安排得明明白白，又裹在浴巾里被电吹风吹，舒服得昏昏欲睡。

“给你铺了个小窝……会很暖和的。”

梦的背景是柔和的白光，他以人的形态站在中央。

“诶？我变回来了吗？”

一个清透温和的声音回答他：“还不可以哦。”

“谁在那里？”

“是狐狸啦，狐狸。”它从光晕中央踱出来，白的皮毛，粉的耳廓，黑的眼睛和鼻尖，友善地对他笑。

“啊……难道说？”

还是小学生的锦户，暑假时去乡下亲戚家做客，和一群堂哥表姐去森林里的小溪捉萤火虫。先降临的是一场大雨，他撑起淡绿的透明雨伞，找了个树桩坐着，等雨停。

会有龙猫巴士开过来也说不定呢？

他穿了条短裤，裸露的小腿被一团毛茸茸蹭了蹭，一只湿透的小白狐狸眼巴巴看着他。

“小白狗狗！过来这边，我有伞。”

“小白狗狗”灵巧地跳上来，它似乎很通人性，指甲收进去，只用肉垫按着他膝头。锦户掏出小手帕给他擦，可它被淋得太湿了，薄薄的布料一下子就浸透了。

“对不起呀”，锦户难过地看他，“我只有这个了。”

小动物眼睛亮晶晶地看他，右爪搭在他掌心里，好像在说“没关系”。

“感觉冷的话就往里一点，我身体很好的，再说了，我回家有衣服可以换，你的皮毛可不好弄干呀。”

他们依偎着坐了好久，雨终于停了，粼粼溪流上方一弯小小的彩虹。

“小亮！你在那边吗？”

他急忙答应，低头对小白狐说：“我要去找伙伴啦，你也要快点回家，不要生病。”

拿着伞跑了几步，他转头喊：“今天和你一起看的彩虹很漂亮！”

“想起来了？”狐狸说。

“嗯，我现在还记得那天的彩虹呢。说起来，见到你的地方离这里很远吧，怎么会过来呢？”

狐狸老神在在：“坐新干线来探望亲戚啦。”

“哈？”

“从亲戚家告辞，正好感应到你在附近。觉得或许有什么能帮忙的，就打算听听你的愿望。”狐狸掏出一个朱红的钱袋：“结果香火钱也给太多了吧！不做点大事都不行呐。”

“等等，我的愿望明明是恋爱吧？”

“嘛嘛，这是让你听到爱人心声的绝好机会。我知道你想说啥，没什么能瞒过狐狸。”

“什么时候能变回来啊！”

狐狸在空气中写了个三。

锦户想起一件重要的事情：“我的背包衣服都在哪里？”

“放心，在你家中。”

“好吧，还是谢谢你哦。”

狐狸笑眯了眼睛：“是我该谢谢你。”

他是被摸醒的，抗议地呜呜两声，横山的手还没来得及收回去。

“抱歉抱歉，我吵醒你了吗。”

是的，你吵醒我了！

“今天也有好喝的牛奶哦，可惜你太小了，能吃的东西就很少。”横山举着他，像使用美容仪一样，在自己脸颊上蹭起来。

“啊，果然很软。”

什么嘛这，什么奇怪的爱好啊。

他被连窝端到客厅晒太阳，横山戴上眼镜，冲了咖啡放在茶几上，开始一本正经地——打游戏。

哼，一副研究世界经济局势的表情。锦户沐浴着阳光，不知不觉又睡着了。醒来后电视屏幕是关的，横山独自坐着发呆。他赶紧远眺钟表，才过去一个多小时。

“哎”，他自言自语，“为什么会这么无聊呢？家里也显得好空。”

锦户眼睛闭得紧，一双耳朵可是悄悄竖着。谁料对方又不说话了，只是不停地叹气，又蹲在窝前端详他。

“……不行，才第二天就找他，太没有面子了。”

你找我啊，来找我啊！想不到吧，我在这听得清清楚楚。

横山又嗟叹了一声，重新开启了电视屏幕。

期间他在小盘子里倒了好几次牛奶，自己却什么都没吃，苍白着一张美人脸大杀四方，双眼燃烧着愤怒的火焰——也许是饥饿的火焰。最终他摇摇晃晃地去厨房端了盘咖喱，边吃边继续。

这不是爱豆该有的咸鱼生活吧。锦户想，全然忘记他自己没工作时也差不多，单身时更严重。一个人吃饭，对付一下算了。两个人吃饭，那还是要讲究一下营养搭配。遇到节假日、纪念日，不想下馆子，就更得多花点心思。

当晚睡前，他跑到横山脚边摇尾巴，一边摇一边唾弃自己。

“想要一起睡吗？倒也不是不行……”

这犹豫有点不妙。

“你这么小，我睡着了翻个身，那不就……”

他想象自己被压扁的样子，打了个哆嗦。还是做人好，在一起好，那样他就能在对方翻身过来时迷迷糊糊地抱上去。

横山关了灯，睡在他习惯的那一侧，锦户则是屈辱地趴在小窝里——再舒服也不行，他想回床上！

黑暗中，他听见横山轻轻说：“晚安，户君。”

是说给哪一个我的呢？狡猾的前辈。

明天就是第三天了吧。

睁开眼睛后，横山不在床上。他跑遍了每一个房间，哪里都没有。明明手机还在床头柜上充电呢。

锦户不由得有点担心，他用鼻尖费劲地顶开浴室半掩的门，被扑面而来的水汽冲得一个踉跄。地面湿滑，肉垫走在上面一路打跌。他看到横山果然泡在浴缸里，眼睛半睁不闭。他用尽全身力气大叫几声，那睫毛终于颤了几颤。锦户转身把门完全顶开，让空气流通一些。期间摔了一跤，肚皮上的毛都湿透了。他现在太小了，做起这个动作格外费力，亏得这身体里是个坚韧的灵魂。

不好好吃饭，不好好休息，泡澡都这么让人担心，变成小狗了都还要为你担心！前辈啊前辈，他苦涩而甜蜜地想，没有我果然是不行的吧？还是让我来照顾你吧。

至于以前是谁照顾谁更多……嘘。

横山脚步虚浮地从浴缸里爬出来，像条湿淋淋的美人鱼。他给自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽，捧着小狗脑袋亲了又亲。

“真的谢谢你，你怎么这么聪明呀，要不是有你……”他没有继续说下去。

锦户皱起鼻子呜呜地蹭他，他多想告诉他，那些最坏的情况是不会发生的，他一直一直和他在一起，知道也好，不知道也好。

“我决定了，我要给他发消息，不管怎么样，我们必须恢复原状。”

刚才还满眼都是“我”，现在满心又都是我，如果真的是小狗，要被你气死了。他忍不住酸起了自己，又想到一个非常，非常重要的问题。

发消息什么的……我的手机还在家里，怎么回复啊？如果不回复，他不会以为我不愿意吧？喂横山君，我愿意啊！他焦灼地转起圈圈，不小心被自己绕晕了，躺在地上眼冒星星。

横山果然在叹气，他这几天听到的叹气比以往加起来都多。

“果然没有回复呢……”

“睡一下，没准醒来就有了。”

对的，快去睡一下，我看时间也差不多了！

于是横山醒来后，看到的就是坐在床边的锦户。

“户君，你回来啦。”他又惊又喜。“不过，为什么穿着浴袍呢？”

“哎呀呀……”锦户心虚地用指节擦鼻梁上的汗，这种动作也可以理解为害羞吧。“反正总是要脱的。”

“对了，你有没有看到……”

“看到什么？我只看到这里有我的新男朋友。”锦户不由分说地制止他，接下来自然是这样那样，那样这样的事情。

—————————

第二天锦户找了个借口溜回家，他太想看看横山给他发了什么消息。

刷出一张捏着黑豆柴的大脸自拍照，配文：我和你。

锦户把手机扔在了地毯上。


End file.
